Do You Have What It Takes
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: Set after Jaden’s time, Koji Kuramoto applies for the prestigious Duel Academy. There he meets an Obelisk blue girl named Sakura Tohsaka. She constantly watches him, observing his routines. What could she want with him? OCXOC, AU


**Do You Have What it Takes**

**Chapter I To Pass**

**Hello, the name is Marine Brother Shran. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic, so please go easy on me. I'm normally an Evangelion writer, who's taking a shot at the Yu-Gi-Oh GX department. Comments and advice would be appreciated, well constructed Flames will be considered, insults and such will be disregarded.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its licensed material, nor do I own Yuusha'Oh GaoGaiGar, in which some of the characters will be used as cards in this story.**

**Summary: Set after Jaden's time, Koji Kuramoto applies for the prestigious Duel Academy. Once there, Koji meets an Obelisk blue girl named Sakura Tohsaka. She constantly watches him, observing his routines and such. As he progresses through the first year she's there every step of the way, challenging him as much as possible. What exactly is her problem, and what does she want with Koji.**

"Oi, Koji!" someone called out towards a boy as he entered the Kaiba Corp tower. Koji turns around to see a group of boys running towards him. Koji Kuramoto was the boy's name. He had short black hair that was often gelled up so that his hair was spiky, brown eyes, tanned skin, with a small scar on the side of his face, and had glasses.

"Yeah?" he responded as the group caught up with him.

"We just wanted to wish you luck," one of them said as they all put up their thumbs and flashed wide grins. Koji couldn't help but smile and put his thumb up in response to the gesture. They all entered the building, but Koji went one direction while his friends went for the stands.

As he walked along the quiet halls, filled with the distant echoes of battle from the arena, Koji pulled out his deck from his deck case on his belt and looked at the card on top. He smiled slightly, as it was his favourite card, and his best. He hoped that he would be able to use it in the upcoming battle. As far back as he could remember he always wanted to learn how to duel. In between his schooling he would squeeze in time to play, and also to study for the entrance exam. He had walked away from that with a score percentage of 90 for the written portion. He hoped that he would do just as well with his practical portion.

He let out a sigh and entered the designated locker-room where other duellist applicants waited eagerly for their turn. Koji smiled at the sight of the competition, and set about getting ready for his match. He picked a random locker, and placed his backpack in, not before he took out his duel disk and secured it to his left arm. He placed his deck in the proper slot and then closed the locker and locked it with the lock he had brought along. He sat down on an empty bench and waited.

As he waited he thought about why he was here in the first place. He never really was interested in the Duel Academy. He just wanted to witness various styles of duelling, see how people used their cards and learned new ways to use certain cards and certain combinations. But then something had recently come up and he ended up making a promise, to join Duel Academy and complete its courses. Of course then again, he would get a chance to see other people duel so it wasn't as bad, since he also got to do what he wanted. He never really liked the idea of boarding schools, but sometimes one had to make sacrifices for one's goals. This was one of them. He leaned back onto the back of the bench and waited.

He didn't have to wait long as the intercom suddenly went off as it said, "Will the following please proceed to the stadium for their examination battle, Matou Shinji, Matou Sakura, Soryu Asuka, and Kuramoto Koji. Please proceed to the stadium for your examination battle." Koji let out a drawn out sigh as he got up and followed the other three to the entrance of the stadium. There they were greeted by a man in a black suit who directed them to stand on one of the platforms that would take them up to the arena.

As Koji prepared for the battle that would decide whether he would be accepted, he felt his heart constrict his chest as he tried to breathe normally. He was so nervous that he was taking steps back and forth as he tries to relieve some tension. He was downright nervous. He would be under the careful scrutiny of not only his examiner, but of other students and teachers who would mark him from the stands. He was so nervous that he almost didn't realize that his examiner was waiting for him just across the playing field.

"State your name," his examiner snapped.

"Uh…Koji Kuramoto, sir," he nervously stammered.

"Koji huh? Well I shall be your examiner. Good luck, and do your best," he spoke back. "Now shuffle your deck and let's duel."

"Yes sir."

From above a girl wearing a blue uniform leaned against the railings as she watched Koji's duel that was about to begin. She noticed how nervous he was, but something about this particular one drew her attention. There was something familiar about the boy. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt there something about the boy that she had forgotten. She decided to stick around and watch how the duel would play out. Little did she know that it was going to be a lot more interesting than she would realise.

Koji: 4000 LP

Examiner: 4000 LP

"Alright then Koji, I'll let you start first."

"Umm…thank you sir." He drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand and started at it. What he saw made him gasp in surprise. In his hand, he had Stealth Gao, Liner Gao, Cyber Jar, GaoGaiGar, Program Drive, and Polymerization. He was surprised. It was one of the best draws he could make, but he prayed it was enough for him.

"I'll - I'll place one card face down in defence mode," he began as he laid his Cyber Jar horizontally facedown, "and two other cards face down," placing two cards into slots on the side of his disk. In front of him three cards appeared, in their appropriate positions, corresponding with the positions of the cards on his disk.

"That's my turn."

"Very well," the examiner said as he drew a card. "I'll set down two cards face down," he said as two vertical cards appeared, "and I'll summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (4/1700/1000) in attack mode!" he declared as a blonde swordsman with piercing emerald eyes appeared on the field.

"Attack his face down card!" he called out as the swordsman sword began to radiate with energy. He swung his blade as a bolt of energy destroyed Koji's face down card, revealing itself to be Cyber Jar (3/900/900). The Cyber Jar was a metallic jar, with a blue face and a green orb for its eye.

"Ha!" Koji suddenly yelled out in a more confident tone. "Now Cyber Jar's special effect kicks in. Say good-bye to your swordsman." The metal jar exploded, destroying the swordsman in its wake.

"Now we each draw five cards, and summon any level four or less monsters in whatever position we want." The examiner nodded as he and Koji drew 5 cards from their respective decks.

"I summon Rairyu (4/1800/1300), Fuuryu (4/1800/1300), Drill Gao (4/300/600), and Cyborg Guy (4/1500/1500), all of them in defence mode," Koji stated as four face down cards appeared before him, all of them face down, and then placing the fifth card, which was called Galeon into his hand.

"Then I shall summon Royal Magical Library (4/0/2000) and Mask of Darkness (2/900/400), also in defence mode," the examiner declared as he set down two cards face down. "I shall also put two more cards face down, and end my turn." He finished his turn as two more cards appeared before him, making a total of 2 unknown monsters, and 4 unknown spell or trap cards. Koji grimaced slightly, but slowed his breathing as he tried to calm down.

"My turn," he said as he drew a card. It was Dimension Fusion. He smirked widely as he realized that was just what he needed for the duel.

"Alright then, it's time to have some fun!" he yelled out. "First I switch all my monsters to attack mode." Suddenly all his face down monster cards flipped up as they revealed a yellow humanoid robot with a dump bucket acting as it's surfboard, a green humanoid robot with a mixer on it's back, a black vehicle with two golden drill heads, and a golden cyborg with long brown hair.

"Next, I activated the magic card, Polymerization," as one of his face down cards flipped up, "and fuse Cyborg Guy with the Galeon (5/1500/1200) in my hand!" showing a card with a robotic lion as the image. "This fusion will bring forth an even greater monster, known as, GaiGar (6/2000/1600)." Cyborg Guy and Galeon glowed brightly turning into a ball of light as they joined together. The massive ball of light began to bend and warp as appendages began to form. Soon enough the light shot off like a layer of skin being shed as it revealed a lion chest, humanoid head with a vertical horn, and humanoid arms and legs robot in the place where Cyborg Guy once stood. The examiner smiled. He could see potential in the boy.

Above the girl could only stare in surprise. When she had started watching the duel, Koji had been a nervous wreck, but once the duel got going and he started summoning monsters, he seemed to relax and actually had fun playing. There was something odd about that boy and she was intent on finding out if he made it in. Especially since the cards reminded her of someone who had similar cards.

"However I'm not done. I activate another magic card, called Program Drive!" he stated as he activated the second face down card, revealing a glass panel with the words Drive written above a button underneath. The card glowed as the three Gao Machines on the field and in his hand and GaiGar began to glow.

"And now, I fuse all four monsters together to create monster not many can match with. Check this out," he paused as he watched his two of Gao Machines, a bullet train and a B-2 stealth bomber facsimile, materialized as they began attaching themselves to his GaiGar. GaiGar's arms folded back so that they were behind him as Liner Gao became his shoulders, his waist twisted in which then Drill Gao split in half and became the lower legs, and Stealth Gao landed behind GaiGar with the nose down as its two engines mounted onto Liner Gao creating the forearm as hands twisted out. The back end of Stealth Gao shot out a helmet as it landed on GaiGar's head, replacing the original face with a completely new face. It had a golden like horn much like a gundam with an emerald in the center of it. Its head was black with red, and its silver mouth guard had an outlining of fangs.

"I present to you the strongest card in my deck. My Yuusha'Oh GaoGaiGar!" Before him stood the mighty black machine, the engine of his examiner's destruction. In comparison he was the height of GaoGaiGar's knee. His monster hissed steam from various components as it prepared for battle. People could only stare in awe at the power of his card. It was a level 8 Machine with 3200 Attack points and 2500 Defence points. To be able to summon a powerful monster like that in his second turn had drawn many people's attention, including the girl who had been observing him for some time, took skill, and finesse.

"That card," the girl muttered, "it can't be. Only one person ever used that combo."

"I'm impressed Koji," said the examiner. "That is an impressive machine. But you forget I have 4 cards face down, and 2 monsters defending my life points. So unless you have more monsters at the ready, I have a feeling this duel is going to be a while longer."

"I'm nowhere near done. Next I remove the following from play," he firmly spoke. "I remove Rairyu and Fuuryu (4/1800/1300) from play, and use their ability to create a stronger creature, known as GekiRyuJin (6/2400/1500)!" Koji placed two cards into his graveyard as the yellow machine with a dump truck dump bucket as its surfboard and green machine with a mixer on its back formed up into a machine in which the left half was yellow with the bucket mounted on its forearm, the other half was green with the mixer as its forearm, and a yellow head with red eyes, and a glossy chest.

"Now I activate the magic card, Dimension Fusion, in which I can bring back Rairyu and Fuuryu at a cost of 2000 LP, and then remove them again to bring forth a second GekiRyuJin!" People continued to watched with interested as they saw Koji bring forth three really powerful monsters all in one turn. Such a move took a bit of luck, and knowledge of one's deck. A lot were familiar with the usage of the two, along with their defensive counter parts, and if they were used incorrectly, one could end up losing the cards for the rest of the duel.

Koji: 2000 LP

Examiner: 4000 LP

"Well, I'm impressed," the examiner commented. "You show promise young man. Now let's see if you can finish this."

"I intend to. Gekiryujin's special ability lets me flip both your monsters face up, and negates their effects. NOW BOTH GEKIRYUJIN, ATTACK HIS TWO MONSTERS WITH WIND CANNON!" he yelled out as both monsters raised their right arms and fired a powerful whirlwind that destroyed his Royal Magical Library and Mask of Darkness.

"And now, GaoGaiGar, attack with Broken Magnum!" GaoGaiGar roared as it raised its right arm. Its fist began to spin in one direction as the forearm itself began to spin in another as it began to vent some sort of pink gas. Soon the arm was nothing but a spinning ball of gas as it reared its arm back and fired the appendage forward.

The fist seemed like it was going to hit its target dead on when, "Not so fast. I activate the magic card, Scapegoat!" One of the cards flipped up as it expelled four fluffy goats as one of them suddenly took a hit and exploded from the attack.

"You're going to have to better than that if you want to end this. Now I'm going to show what it means to duel." He drew a card and smirked.

"First I summon Maha Vailo (4/1550/1400) in attack mode," he stated as a blue magician appeared on the field. "Next I equip it with the magic card Book of Secret Arts which raises his attack and defence points by 300 points, and not only that, his attack points is further increased with his special ability, by 500 points, bringing him up to a grand total of 2350 attack points. Next I activate the magic card Mage Power, thus bringing him up by 1500 points, because I have two magic cards, face up and because of his special ability, bringing Maha Vailo to a final total of 3850 attack points, which is more than enough to destroy your mighty GaoGaiGar." Maha Vailo began to glow an eerie blue as its attack points began to rise. Koji could only stare in horror as he waited for the attack.

"Say good-bye to your strongest card. Maha Vailo, destroy GaoGaiGar with Sacred Lightning!" The blue Magician grunted as he brought up his hands and a ball of electrical energy formed in his hands.

"GaoGaiGar Protect Shade!" GaoGaiGar reacted as it brought its left arm as four orbs on its wrist began to flash one after the other. The ball of energy shot out towards GaoGaiGar and impacted what appeared to be some sort of energy field, which deflected the attack.

"What was that?"

"That was GaoGaiGar's special ability," Koji began explaining. "At the cost of 500 life points, I can have my Yuusha'oh project a field that can deflect attacks up to 1000 attack points stronger than it."

"Impressive," the examiner commented. "Impressive indeed. But how long can you keep that up? You only have 1500 LP left. And unless you are willing to lose, it would be a bad idea to use it anymore than once."

"I don't plan on losing," Koji bit back as he drew his card. He smiled as he looked at this card.

"Well looks like you're going down!"

"What's that?"

"I play the magic card, HEAVY STORM!" he yelled out as he slid the card into a slot. Instantly the field was engulfed by a powerful wind as it blew away the active magic cards the examiner had.

"And with your monster back to its original value, GaoGaiGar crush his Maha Vailo! Drill Knee!" GaoGaiGar roared as it charged Maha Vailo. As it neared it reared one of its legs as the drill on its knee began to spin. Upon impact Maha Vailo exploded as its insides were churned, twisted, and ripped by the spiralling drill.

"GekiRyuJin, both of you take out two of his goats with Jao Dan Ji Knuckle!" both monsters roared as they charged forth, wind spinning around the mixer, as they punched two more goats into extinction.

Koji: 1500 LP

Examiner: 2350 LP

"Good move Koji, now for my comeback." He drew a card and smirked.

"First I play the magic card, fissure to destroy one of your GekiRyuJins," he declared as the ground suddenly tore open underneath one of the two as it swallowed it up, in which Koji growled in disappointment. "Next I summon Giant Orc (4/2200/0) in attack mode and equip it with the magic card Rush Recklessly to increase its attack power to 2900, more than enough to destroy your other monster. Attack!" A grey overly muscular humanoid being roared as it rushed forward with its bone club, slamming it into the chest of the remaining GekiRyuJin. As it fell various components could be seen flying out before it exploding in a brilliant flash of light, which forced Koji to cover his eyes. The Giant Orc then retreated back to its position as it took up a defensive stance.

Koji: 1000 LP

Examiner 2350 LP

"Let's see you get out of this."

"Fine, I will," Koji said as he drew a card. He growled in disappointment before he had GaoGaiGar destroy his Orc.

The examiner drew once more, "I now summon the Whiptail Crow (4/1650/1600)," as a red skinned human with a crow's head and wings, with green claws for hands and feet appeared, he slid in another card as he said, "along with it, I shall give it United We Stand. It raises the equipped monsters attack points by 800 for every monster on the field. Now since I have two monsters active, my crow gains 1600 extra attack points, raising its overall strength to 3250! And now, my crow, attack his GaoGaiGar and end its misery!"

"GaoGaiGar Protect Shade!"

"A wasteful move, as you can no longer use it. But it is your choice. It is your move."

Koji: 500 LP

Examiner: 2350 LP

Koji drew and smiled widely as he yelled out, "THIS DUEL IS OVER! First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your United We Stand! And then I play the magic card, LIMITER REMOVAL! DOUBLING GAOGAIGAR'S ATTACK TO 6400! IT'S OVER! GAOGAIGAR BROKEN MAGNUM ATTACK!" GaoGaiGar let out a mighty roar as it dealt the final blow, bringing the duel, to a close. Koji let out sigh of relief. He had won the duel. He won the duel, and probably made a good show out of it too. He smiled as he was approached by his examiner who held out his hand.

"Congratulations Koji. I'm sure you will do fine if you are accepted into the Duel Academy."

"Thank you sir."

Above the girl who had been watching him smiled slightly as she said quietly, "I knew it. That's Kaji's kid brother. So his brother has decided to study here. If I'm correct he's old enough to be in Obelisk. This should be fun." She let out a small laugh as she turned around and left the arena.

**Well that concludes my first chapter. Depending on the comments, I may continue this. If you guys have some ideas on how to improve it, please, give me your thoughts.**

**Well anyways, that's all from me**

**Cheers Ja ne**


End file.
